


Jeeves and the Trouble With Ties (or Bertie has terrible taste in ties and Jeeves cures it for him) Jeeves与领带危机

by Ivylui



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: BDSM, Bertie is too flighty to learn his lessons any way but the hard way, Darkish Themes, Emotional Manipulation, Jeeves is a BAMV (bad ass master valet) even after sexy times, Jeeves is a noted (or is that notorious?) tie snob, M/M, PWP, Restraint, Rough Sex, forceful!Jeeves, i should apologize for this but I won't, love me some dark!Jeeves, not quite as bad as these tags are making it out to seem, nothing redeeming about this at all, tie-abuse, timid!Bertie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves有个万无一失的方法阻止Bertie选择浮夸的领带。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Trouble With Ties (or Bertie has terrible taste in ties and Jeeves cures it for him) Jeeves与领带危机

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Trouble With Ties (or Bertie has terrible taste in ties and Jeeves cures it for him)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259746) by [pentacs14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentacs14/pseuds/pentacs14). 



> 不拥有角色，只拥有脑洞，对男男配对不适者请转向右上角小红叉

绸缎束缚着Bertie柔嫩的肌肤，哽咽的喘息在安静的房间里回响。

他身后那个结实的身躯为那喘息低吼一声，咬住他的耳垂，让Bertie又惊喘一声，开始无助地扭动。

身下的胸膛震荡出一声低吟，Jeeves强硬的双臂牢牢拴住他的腰际，把他搂得生疼。

Bertie一边喘息，一边看着领带未捆住手腕的锥形末端滑上他被男人紧握的硬挺，轻轻撩拨尖端。

Jeeves的手覆住阴茎顶端，柔软的丝绸被挤压在他的手指和Bertie火热的勃起之间，让他忍不住低声呜咽，又难耐地扭动起来。

Jeeves在Bertie的后背上摩擦着自己的硬挺，发出嘶哑的低鸣。

他松开手指，Bertie深吸一口气，很快却吐出哽咽的喘息，因为他的贴身男仆突然拽紧了领带下垂的边缘。

绸缎猛地绷紧，把Bertie被捆绑的双手拉向他的硬挺，更使柔滑的布料突然束紧了不断抽动的勃起，激起一阵令人疯狂的快意。

Jeeves让绸缎流连片刻，磨蹭着Bertie火热的肌肤，令他发出一连串难耐的呜咽，这才缓缓拉起，让少爷的手再次抚过身体。

Bertie咬紧牙关咽下一声呻吟，强迫自己将视线转开，不去看那正对他敞开的衣柜门上镶嵌的全身镜。

Jeeves放开领带牢牢握住Bertie的下颚，强迫他转回头去，一口咬上敏感的颈部肌肤，逼得Bertie又睁大了眼睛。

落入眼帘的是镜中那副放荡荒淫的场景，是他本已泛红的皮肤又涨红了一些。

Jeeves坐在床边，只能看见依旧整齐锃亮的头发，紧紧挨着Bertie凌乱的发丝，一只手臂环绕着主人剧烈起伏的汗湿胸膛，双腿稳健地撑在地上。

Bertie躺在男人腿上，双腿被大大分开，两脚勾在Jeeves膝盖后方，唯一没让他滑到地板上软成一团的便是那条牢牢扣住腰际的手臂。

Jeeves粗糙的指尖向下滑落，轻轻揉捏脆弱的粉色乳头，Bertie再次蠕动起来，被遗忘的领带垂落下来，轻轻骚动他紧绷沉坠的囊袋。

支撑着他的身体突然一僵，没等Bertie反应过来，他就被粗鲁地扔到了凌乱不堪的床上，依旧无力地喘息着。

少爷还没来得及适应突然变化的环境，也没来得及理顺气息，甚至还没来得及产生那些想法，Jeeves粗糙的大手就把他翻转过来，并一把拽得他仰起了头。

Bertie挣扎着落在床边的双膝和手肘，被捆绑的双手抓不住任何东西，也无法支撑身体，他的胸口不断擦过米白色被褥的柔软表面。

那总也逃不出视线的全身镜映照出自己饥渴地匍匐在床上的身影，就像一个廉价妓女，极度淫靡，喘息着渴求触碰。

他闭上双眼想逃避那副荒淫的画面，却又猛地瞪大，因为冰凉湿滑的手指突然抚上他的后穴，轻车熟路地刺入，仿佛它们本就属于那里。

Bertie感到一声安静的哀鸣从胸口涌了上来，挤过咬紧的牙关，后穴的手指毫不留情地抽插着，每次都更加深入，似乎要戳进他整个身体的最中心。

不一会儿，那些手指就带着一声响亮的水声离开了他的身体，Bertie的膝盖顿时颤抖起来，仿佛随时都要软掉，Jeeves及时伸手撑住他颤抖的大腿，把他稳稳抱住。

他又感到Jeeves另一只手沿着身体向上滑动，激起一片酥麻，最后用大手抓起领带低垂的边缘向上提起，是他忍不住浑身轻颤。

Bertie瞪大了眼睛，他的手被拉过头顶，指尖刮蹭着后颈的细碎短发，他的手肘失控地向前滑动，使上半身压得更低，他的惊喘被埋在柔软的床垫中。

某个比Jeeves的手指更大更粗的东西抵住了他的后穴，让他无助地呜咽起来。

一个猛力挺进，Jeeves把自己半埋入了主人紧致的后穴，Bertie嘤咛一声，在床上软软地挣扎，却因Jeeves的大力钳制而动弹不得。

几下强有力的抽插，他几乎完全进入了Bertie火热的小穴，少爷全身轻颤，他的体位使他完全失去了对身体的控制权。

Jeeves抽身而出，只剩硬挺头部留在Bertie体内，然后用力挺进，彻底插入火热的穴道，逼得Bertie尖声哭喊起来，几近悲鸣。

管家开始了野蛮的抽插，每一下穿刺都毫不留情地直抵深处，狠狠冲撞。

Bertie又忍不住把视线投向全身镜，看着Jeeves平时淡漠的面容此时被专注与欲望占据，反复需索着主人的肉体。

他高高拽起领带，像殖民地的牛仔驯服野蛮的种马那般操着Bertie，对拥有自由灵魂的野生动物宣示主权，直到它们臣服在自己脚下。

他不太确定是因为管家一向冷淡漠然的神情突然被打破，还是自己在男人怀里的哭喊颤抖对他造成了影响，不管怎么说，他的反应让Jeeves的抽插猛然失去了节奏，变得愈发疯狂起来。

男人的手臂稍作移动，粗鲁地握住Bertie被忽略依已久的勃起，紧接着他的身体便猛地绷紧，再也没有什么能阻止高潮像燎原的野火般窜过全身。

几下猛烈的抽插后，Jeeves也低吼着释放了自己，没等Bertie眼前乱晃的星星散去，男人就从他体内滑出，解开领带，带出一声丝绸滑过肌肤的轻响，随即Bertie便软倒在一片狼藉的床上，止不住轻轻的颤抖。

待Bertie好不容易喘过气来，身体也不再因高潮的余韵而轻颤，他艰难地睁开眼睛，迷茫地寻找他的管家。

Jeeves站在衣柜旁，已经穿戴整齐，头发一丝不乱，每颗扣子都严丝合缝，只见他从衣柜里取出一件件衣物，丝毫看不出他刚才做了些什么。

“今晚您想要这套炭灰色粗呢套装吗，先生？”他头也不回地问。

Bertie张了张嘴，努力了好久才发出声音来。

“嗯，那套就行，Jeeves。”他好不容易挤出一句，声音还有点震颤，根本无法做到对方那般冷静淡定。

待所有衣物都准备就绪，每件都笔挺整齐，见不到一根线头，Jeeves才转过身来，眼中闪过一丝暗沉的光芒。

“您要系新买的领带与Gregson夫人共进晚餐吗，先生？”他礼貌地问。

任谁听到那句话都不会产生任何怀疑，但Bertie神经过敏的耳朵却听出了管家声音里的紧绷，让他忍不住像被蜜蜂蛰了的马一样抖了一下。

少爷红着脸盯着无辜地躺在床上的那条柠檬黄丝质领带，上面还绣着活泼的草莓图案，他的手腕因为依旧因为那条领带的粗鲁使用而泛着红晕。

那条领带摆在橱窗里看起来真的不错，至少比旁边那条亮橙色配鲜绿滚边的领带，还有茄紫色涡纹花领带要好得多了，正适合让一个小伙子在枯燥的周三下午，被姨妈强制召唤去共享晚餐顺便百般折磨时用来提提神。

现在，一想到要系着这条领带坐在Agatha姨妈面前，就让他全身颤抖不已。

他仿佛已经能听到姨妈责骂自己溅出汤水的声音，因为每次他低头喝汤，都能看到那条领带，因此忍不住手抖。

“不，还是算了，Jeeves，”Bertie促狭地说。“找一条没那么…那啥的，如果你不介意的话。” 

“很好，先生，”Jeeves转身研究起领带架。“Glossop先生最近旅居苏格兰给您带回来的这条奶白底色配鲜绿格纹的领带如何呢。”

Bertie猛地涨红了脸，因为他回忆起了那条领带将他纤细的手腕捆在床头，双膝被架到Jeeves肩上，管家粗壮的手指挤进Bertie嘴里不让他哭喊，同时狠狠操弄主人的场景。

“不，我觉得那不太合适，老家伙。”Bertie急促而含糊地说着，面色越涨越红。

“那就…”Jeeves顿了顿，嘴角轻微勾起。“这条圆点的，如何？”过了好一会，他才加了句：“先生。”

Bertie很肯定Jeeves能直接用他的脸煎蛋了。

他能清楚回想起那条圆点领带，无事忙俱乐部的朋友送他的生日礼物，把他的手腕紧紧锁在脚踝上，使他的身体弓起，而Jeeves则以完美的技巧吮吸他，直到Bertie眼前金星直冒，最后差点因猛烈的高潮晕厥过去。

“还是那条浅蓝色的好了，Jeeves，”Bertie迫切地说着，嗓子几乎发不出声音来。“带银条纹那个。”

温和，低调，没有附带任何淫乱荒靡的记忆，那是他们上次造访裁缝店时Jeeves替他挑选的领带，体面而大方，优雅而不浮夸，并能搭配主人的许多衣着。

“很好，先生。”Jeeves异常满足地抽出主人选择的领带。

Bertie又再轻颤一下，随即转过身，错过了镜中倒映的管家得意的笑容。


End file.
